Talk:Hybrid
Where are all the Hybrids? Since the relationship between Harmony and Lance Calvin has resulted in a pregnancy (implying that inter-wesen relationships can produce offspring) there should be a lot more hybrids around, Monroe was not specific about the offspring of his high school girlfriend and a Klaustreich, so we know that Klaustreich can breed outside their own type, but with Monroe's defintion of them as "alley cats" there should be more around. There are also the results of "breeder" Ziegevolk with their captives which were shown to be humans . My theory is that only Royals can interbreed with Wesen, and that cross Wesen will always produce a pure version of either the father or mother. Dragonfighter1 (talk) 19:37, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Interesting theory's I agree taht does sound most likely, as its clear that atleast some wesen marry out side of there kind (although traditionalists don't like this) as such it makes sense that one side would be dominant. As for Royals, seems completely possible. General MGD 109 (talk) 19:58, June 1, 2013 (UTC) In a Lowen and a Mauzhertz were married but there was no indication that there were any children, so prehaps some inter-wesen relationships are infertile. Dragonfighter1 (talk) 16:40, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Entirely possible, but there had only been married for six months, and he was incredibly abusive. General MGD 109 (talk) 17:16, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Marrying outside one's own Wesen species and having children is considerd a taboo. That is, assuming that the Grimm comics are canon. I don't think it is taboo, but some groups (Verrat and P.W.O.) actively discourage such liasons in the name of "Racial Purity", and we all know what that particular mindset leads to. Dragonfighter1 (talk) 00:35, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Would Naiads count as hybrids, since females must reproduce with men of another species? :That would be my take, but the Naiad strain is dominant? That ensures that all the children are Naiads. Or does it? We'll probably never know. Unless the Naiads are important to the mythology, we've just met and bid farewell to the Wesen-of-the-week.-- 14:40, November 16, 2013 (UTC) I remember on one episode they said the child would be either/or rather than hybrid. Both with mixed wessen breeding and human-wessen breeding. I remember one episode with the salengut ended where a salengut was pregnant with a blutbad's child, and the show didn't explain which way the child would turn out. I'm not sure what's with royals, but I thought they were a special type not grimm, wessen, or human. OrmiaOchracea (talk) 00:07, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Kehrseite-Genträger I don't get why hybrid are not called Kehrseite-Genträger on this wiki since it is very obvius that it is what they are called since Kehrseite-Genträger means Reverse-gene carriers. :As far as I know, the term has never been used in canon.--[[User:Gaarmyvet|'Jim in Georgia' ]] [[User Talk:Gaarmyvet|'Talk']] 22:31, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Sean is half human not half "royal"? I thought the royals were some special type that wasn't human, grimm, or wessen. This was never explained on the show though beyond saying during the crusades royals controlled grimms and then grimms controlled wessen. OrmiaOchracea (talk) 00:04, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :Royals are mostly just really rich Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen.